De l'autre côté de l'écran
by siahnna
Summary: Anna a 18 ans et elle aime les séries, sa série du moment ? Vampire Diaries. Un jour sans le vouloir elle découvre Mystic Falls. Elle connait les secrets de tout le monde mais elle, personne ne la connait. Mais comment va t-elle s'en sortir ? comment les autres vont réagir ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, voilà ma première Fiction. Je ne sais pas si elle vous plaira et je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes que vous pouvez trouver. Dans mon Histoire Alaric est donc toujours en vie, et Stefan et Elena sont encore ensemble (désolé pour les Delena). Merci de laisser une reviews à la fin **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf celui d'Anna, Mina, Laurina et Marina. J'écris pour le plaisir.**

Un bruit strident se fit entendre. Je me réveillai en sursaut pour éteindre ce satané réveil. Je regardais l'heure, 7h28. Merde j'étais en retard ! La semaine commençais très mal. Déjà que j'avais passé un affreux week-end. Alors ça n'allait pas recommencer, non pas aujourd'hui. J'avais était puni à cause de quelque chose que j'avais fait, quelque chose dont je n'étais pas fière. Mais bon, je devrais peut être commencé par le début. Je m'appelle Anna et je vais avoir 18 ans dans quelques mois. Physiquement j'ai de longs cheveux blond et bouclés avec des yeux bleus, et je suis assez mince. J'habite avec mes parents dans un patelin paumé mais passons, je ne suis pas vraiment aimé. Ne me demandais pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça. Autant dire que j'ai très peu d'amies. Elle se résume à Mina, Laurina, et Marina. J'ai une très grande passion pour les séries. Ma série du moment ? Vampire Diaries je suis complètement accro à cette série. Avec le beau vampire, vous savez Damon Salvatore ? Ben avec mes amies on en parle souvent. C'est ça qui est cool.

**Anna, dépêche- toi **s'écria ma mère.

**Oui ça va deux minutes, j'arrive !** m'exclamais-je à mon tour.

J'enfilais un pull, un jean et je dévalais les escaliers, Je fis un bisou à ma mère et pris la direction de la porte. Brrr qu'es ce qui faisait froid, et maintenant il pleuvait ! Décidément… bon ok on était en novembre mes bons, je mis mes écouteurs et mes pensèrent défilèrent. Je traversai la route, et j'entendis un bruit lointain puis soudain plus proche, un crissement de pneus et je sentis un choc, un choc d'une violence inouïe qui me propulsa surement à plusieurs mètres. Je n'eu pas le temps de me rendre vraiment compte que je sombrais dans le noir le plus complet.

Un affreux mal de crâne me réveilla et je grognais de douleur, ne comprenant pas tout de suite pourquoi j'étais dans un tel état. Je sentis quelque chose de chaud me caressant la peau J'ouvris les yeux et le soleil m'aveugla, pourtant je ne me souvenais pas qu'il faisait beau et chaud quand je suis sortis. Une chose était sur je crevais de chaud. J'enlevai mon écharpe et m'en servit pour faire compression sur ma blessure à la tête. J'essayai de me relevais tant bien que mal et c'est là que je découvris où j'étais.

**Un cimetière ? de mieux en mieux,** murmurais-je

Une chose est sur je n'étais pas chez moi ni aux alentours. Peut être que le chauffeur en question m'a laissé là mais bon… je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt en faite. Pourtant j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cet endroit… peut être dans un rêve ou bien peut être que finalement j'étais prêt de chez moi-même si j'en doute fort. Je pris mon sac puis fouilla à l'intérieur pour y trouver mon téléphone qui lui apparemment avait supporté le choc. PAS DE RESEAU super, décidément la journée allée être génial. Je sortis du cimetière puis je me dirigeai je ne sais ou, je suivis mon instinct. Au loin j'aperçus des maisons, probablement que j'arrivais en ville. Super je pourrais demander de l'aide pour rentrer chez moi. Quand soudain, une pancarte m'interpella « Welcome to Mystic Falls »


	2. Chapter 2

**Je tiens à remercier Red Candies pour son avi ****, voilà la suite bonne lecture !**

Mystic Falls ? J'étais à Mystic Falls ?! Non ce n'est pas possible, pas seulement parce que j'habite à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres d'ici, mais surtout parce que cette ville n'existe pas. Je suis en plein cauchemar, car ça veut dire que si je suis ici, à Mystic Falls les vampires existes. Tout le monde existe. Il me fallait un plan de toute urgence, de la verveine, oui il m'en faut aussi. Je repris ma route en découvrant cette ville, c'est dingue à l'écran elle paraissait petite et là si grande. Il fallait absolument que je me cache, je n'étais pas du tout présentable avec mon jean troué de partout, mon pull beige qui avait viré couleur rouge, et mes blessures qui me faisait un mal de chien, je titubais à moitié. Il ne fallait pas que je m'évanouisse ici, surtout pas maintenant. J'avais au fond de moi ce mélange de peur mais aussi d'excitation. Le centre ville était calme, quelques curieux se retournèrent vers moi mais je fis mine de ne pas les voir, il devait être très tôt… ou très tard, d'ailleurs je me demandais qu'elle heure il était quant une voix derrière moi me fis sursauter. Je me retournais et découvris mon interlocuteur.

**Sa…salut euh… tu... tu vas bien ?** dis-je en bégayant, je sentis la chaleur envahir mes joues, super je rougissais maintenant.

**Mieux que toi apparemment** se moqua t-elle gentiment.** Je m'appelle Elena Gilbert reprit elle**, tu es surement nouvelle, je ne t'ai jamais vu ici avant elle me regarda d'un air interrogateur, on ta attaqué ?...tu es blessée. Que c'est t-il passait ?

Elena ressemblait trait par trait à l'Elena de la série. Sa longue chevelure sombre et soyeuse, ses yeux couleurs noisette, mais également son look. La pauvre… je n'avais jamais dévisageai quelqu'un comme ça auparavant. Une chose est sur, si elle avait aussi le même caractère je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance, mais malgré ça je décidai quand même de mentir. Si ça ce trouve elle me prendrait pour une dingue. Elle avertirait tous ses ami(e)s. Au mieux je finirais en casse croute pour vampire et au pire je me ferais torturer pendant des heures car ils me prendraient pour une menace. Et là ce n'était pas vraiment le moment car je n'étais pas du tout en forme.

**J'étais pour euh…. Aller en cours et euh… un gros chien m'a courut après et en courant, je suis tombé et j'ai heurté une pierre…** je regardais l'état de mon jean puis continua, **et je n'ai pas vu la clôture de barbelé.** Je rougissais de nouveau. Décidemment, j'étais sans doute la pire menteuse de l'univers.

Elle me regarde l'air perplexe mais heureusement pour moi arrêta de me questionner.

**Ah... pas de chance, comme tu as l'air paumer, je vais t'accompagner au lycée, là-bas tu verras il y a une infirmerie et… **Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je la coupai.

**Oui je sais ce que j'ai à faire merci **rétorquais-je méchamment sans le vouloir. Elle commencé vraiment à me gonfler, à quoi elle jouait ? elle savait que je mentais. Je repris un ton un peu plus doux, après tout je ne voulais pas m'en faire une ennemie. **Excuse-moi... vraiment c'est juste que je débarque ici sans vraiment le vouloir** (ce qui était vrai) **puis ce chien là…** Cette fois si, j'avais été convaincante. Ouf.

**Pas de soucis je comprends, tu vas vite t'habituer ici** déclara t-elle avec un large sourire.

Genre j'allais m'y habituer ? Mes fesses ouais, avec une ville peuplé de Vampires, loups-garous, sorcières et Hybrides. Faites croire ça à n'importe qui, mais certainement pas à moi, enfin pour le moment ce qui m'inquiétais le plus c'était le lycée. Nous reprîmes notre route. Elle voulut en savoir le plus possible sur moi mais je mentis au maximum. Arriver au lycée, tout les regards se tournèrent vers nous, enfin plutôt moi. Pas étonnant vu la dégaine que j'avais, mais si il y a une chose que je déteste c'est d'attirer l'attention. Elena me salua rapidement puis partit. J'imagine qu'elle allait rejoindre Stefan son copain et Bonnie sa meilleure amie. Je pénétrais dans l'enceinte de l'établissement puis réagis à l'énième regard indiscret qui me dévisagea.

**Quoi ? tu veux ma photo peut être ? imbécile !** J'avais du lui faire peur car il prit la fuite et vite fait. Je me dirigeai vers l'infirmerie quand une voix assez aigu voir perçante m'interpella.

**Mademoiselle, une tenue convenable est exigée ici peine nouvelle vous vous faites déjà remarquer c'est quoi ce cirque, donnez moi votre nom** s'énèrva t-elle.

J'avais envie de rigoler… d'abord sa voix mais ensuite sa tête ! Elle était petite avec des cheveux noir coupés très court et frisés, avec de grand yeux globuleux cachés par ses lunettes toutes ronde. On aurait dit une chouette ! Rien qu'à la comparaison je me mis à rire puis aussitôt je repris mon sérieux

**J'ai eu un léger accident et euh… voilà tout simplement. Mon nom euh… bah**… olala je virais droit à la catastrophe.

**Oui votre nom ?! vous savez celui que vos parents vous ont donné à la naissance** répliqua t-elle**, et en plus vous vous moquez de moi ? comment osez-vous !** la pauvre elle était devenue rouge de colère, c'était encore plus drôle.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas rire une nouvelle fois, même si c'était vraiment hilarant, avec tout ce qui venait de m'arriver ça faisait du bien de rire un peu.

**Anna… Anna Storia Madame.** Dis-je timidement. Elle parcourut sa liste d'abord une première fois, puis une deuxième fois…

**Ah oui la nouvelle, je perds un peu la tête en ce moment** (et moi que devrais-je dire ?) **mmh tu es en retard tu as cours d'histoire en B203 dépêche toi et changes toi avant ! **m'ordonna t-elle.

Je quittais son bureau, non ce n'était pas possible ! Je ne pouvais pas être marqué sur cette stupide liste ! Quelques heures encore j'étais tranquillement dans ma ville paumée. Je me dirigeai vers l'infirmerie, on soigna mes blessures (imaginez que un vampire me croque parce que je saigne, ça serait dommage quand même) puis on me prêta des vêtements. Je passais à la bibliothèque pour récupérer un livre d'histoire. Moi qui déteste l'histoire… super. Je soupirais, pris mon courage a deux mains, je frappais puis rentrais. Et là, ce fut le choc.

**ALARIC ! **m'exclamais-je haut et fort, j'en fis tomber mon livre.

**Voilà :) merci de laisser une review, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir **


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir, et c'est très motivant :))))

Red Candies: je t'ai aidé à y voir plus claire, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai tenu à pas faire rentrer tous les personnages d'un coup, car c'est vrai que quand tu ne suis pas une série ce n'est pas évident pour comprendre après.

Swanny87 : c'est vrai que je me suis pas rendu compte tout de suite que le Chapitre 1 est court voir même très court. J'espère que la scène avec Alaric sera dans tes espérances. Concernant Damon tu devras attendre le prochain chapitre ^^.

Misssummer : je suis contente que ça te plaise, Oui c'est très flippant et perturbant, tu ne dois pas savoir comment réagir ^^

DivineLife : Merci beaucoup, :) c'est vrai que l'orthographe ce n'est pas ma grosse spécialité xD mais je suis contente que ça te plaise quand même, encore un peu de patiente pour Damon, on y est presque ^^

Guest : Merci et bien disons que ces idées, j'y pense depuis pas mal de temps, il faut se mettre à la place du personnage s'avoir ce que on aimerait et ce que on aimerait moins.

Cathy : Merci beaucoup :)

Bonne lecture et j'éspère que cette suite vous plairas tout autant :)

* * *

**- ALARIC** **! **m'exclamais-je haut et fort, j'en fis tomber mon livre.

Je le ramassais rapidement. Naturellement, tous les élèves rigolèrent. J'avais vraiment était si drôle que ça ? Honteuse, je me cachais derrière mon livre. J'en profitais pour balayer du coin de l'œil la salle. J'aperçus Elena mais aussi Stefan, dès que mon regard croisa, le sien je détournais la tête. En vrai il faisait vraiment peur. Même eux deux se moqué de moi. Je sortis de ma rêverie quant Alaric s'adressa à moi.

**- Je ne savais pas que mon nom était si orgasmique que ça, mais effectivement c'est bien, moi** rigola ce dernier. Evidemment une nouvelle fois les élèves se remit à rire, mon dieu que j'avais honte, surtout que c'était sortit tout seul quoi. J'étais ce genre fille spontanée qui ne réfléchissait pas avant de parler, et souvent j'en payais les conséquences. Un peu comme aujourd'hui en faite. **Et toi c'est Anna, la nouvelle c'est bien ça ?** reprit-il plus sérieusement. **Allez approche je ne vais pas te manger** se moqua t-il. **Tu viens d'où** ?

Très drôle Alaric franchement tu es hilarant, pensai- je. Déjà que je viens de me taper la honte de ma vie et en plus tu m'enfonce encore plus. Et il dit qu'il ne va pas me manger, ben heureusement encore. tu n'es pas un vampire et je n'adhère pas forcément au canibalisme

**- Je euh… Excusez-moi Monsieur,** dis-je timidement. **Oui… c'est bien moi la nouvelle. Je viens de… New-York **dis-je aussitôt. **Et je ne dirais pas que votre prénom est orgasmique mais…. Il est très….Joli. **Et je rougis de plus bel.

Autant me taper la honte pour quelque chose de volontaire au moins, mais j'en avais quand même marre de bafouiller comme ça ! Si ça continue il va croire que je suis amoureuse. Bon ok il était pas mal mais… non franchement trop vieux. J'étais censée resté discrète alors que au contraire je n'arrêtais pas de me faire remarquer. Et New York ? Non franchement qu'es ce qui m'avait pris de balancer cette ville. Il me désigna une table et je ne me fis pas prié pour la rejoindre. La table ce trouvais derrière Stefan. Je m'assis, puis Stefan ce retourna vers moi et il m'adressa un sourire, je lui rendis son sourire en me forçant. Il avait du remarquer ma blessure car il coupa court à notre échange pour se remettre droit. Je vais vraiment finir en casse croute moi. Inutile de vous dire que la salle de classe était comme dans la série. Je scrutai le tableau quand quelque chose m'interloqua. Je regardais la date, Mardi 21 novembre. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce matin on était lundi… Rolala, je crois que je commence vraiment à devenir dingue. Mais au faite quelle heure il était ? Je vis Elena pas loin de moi et l'appela le plus discrètement possible.

**- Psss Elena,** l'appelais-je une première fois. Pas de réponse. **E-le-naaa**, continuais-je, **oéééé Elena Giiilbeeeert. **(à la fin ça faisait une chanson c'était assez comique) devant je vis Stefan qui se retenait tant bien que mal de rire. Oui parfaitement ! pourtant on ne dirait pas comme ça hein... il cache bien son jeu aussi celui là. Il accourra à mon secours, et appela sa copine.

**- Elena, je crois qu'on t'appelle derrière**, fit-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Je lui fis un petit signe de la main pour qu'elle sache que c'était moi qui l'appelais, **Quel heure il est s'il te plait ? **Elle regarda sa montre puis me répondit. Je l'a remercia. Il était donc 9h20.

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans soucis, et d'ailleurs heureusement. Je n'avais recroisé ni Elena ni Stefan ni personne d'autre tant mieux c'était mieux ainsi, l'heure du déjeuné arriva rapidement mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'appétit, (étrange moi qui passe mon temps à me goinfrer). Beaucoup trop de questions se promenaient dans ma tête. Et plus le soir approchait plus je me demandais où j'allais dormir. J'aperçus au loin Stefan et Elena presque aussitôt rejoint par Bonnie, Caroline et Tyler. Je me demandais de quoi il parlait, quand je les vis qui tournèrent la tête vers moi. Ils devaient certainement parler sur moi. Franchement ils n'étaient pas du tout discret. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'eus une envie subite de fuir. Alors je partis en priant qu'ils ne me suivent pas. Je traversais le terrain de basket quand je sentis un violent coup sur ma tête.

**- Aïe ! ça fait mal putain, **je me massais rapidement la tête puis me tourna vers mon agresseur. C'était Matt.

**- Excuse moi **fit-il d'une voix pleine de compassion,** ça va ta tête ?**

**- Non pas vraiment non **rétorquai-je aussitôt**, je ne suis pas assez blessée comme ça peut être ? crétin vas ! ma main dans ta gueule aussi va être désolée. **Je lui balançai un regard noir et repris ma route sous les yeux abasourdis de tout le monde. C'est décidé, je sèche pour le reste de la journée.

Etant donné que j'étais à Mystic Falls je devais être contente, je pouvais enfin voir mes personnages. Je devrais peut être en profiter après tout. Juste devant moi je découvris le fameux Mystic Falls. Damon devait surement être là. Je décidais de ne pas y rentrer pour ma propre sécurité, en plus étant blessée il pourrait me sentir à des kilomètres. J'eus soudain une idée. Finalement je me dirigeai vers ce bar, puis passa ma tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Comme souvent le bar été bondé, et comme à ses habitudes je vis Damon au comptoir dégustant son fameux verre de Bourbon. Super je vais pouvoir aller chez eux pour récupérer un peu de verveine. Je pris la direction de la pension Salvatore. Mais si il y a bien quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas faire, c'est de ne jamais sous estimer un vampire, encore moins Damon Salvatore…

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre :)autant vous dire que j'avais continuer un peu plus loin... mais j'ai décidé de couper ici (en la méchante fille ^^) je pense poster la suite demain soir au plus tôt et sinon mardi soir au plus tard :) dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé**


	4. Chapter 4

**Comme prévu voilà la suite :) j'éspère qu'elle vous plairas, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Je me mis en route vers la Pension des Salvatore, j'avais très peu de temps. Stefan était en cours et Damon au Mystic Grill, mais pour combien de temps ? Ça c'était la question. Je sortis mon téléphone, ah, cette fois il y avait du réseau, Enfin ! Je composais le numéro de chez moi. « Le numéro que vous avez demandé n'est pas attribué ». Evidemment... à quoi je devais m'attendre ? Après tout peut être que ça signifiait que j'avais le droit à une nouvelle vie après avoir souffert ces trois dernières années. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mes cicatrices, ces cicatrices en disait long sur moi, mais je n'étais pas encore prête à en parler à qui que ce soit, je redescendis ma manche, elles étaient encore beaucoup trop voyantes pour moi. Après cet instant de nostalgie, Je décidais de me mettre à courir. Je n'étais pas vraiment très rassuré de me promener ici toute seule. On ne sait jamais des fois que je croise un ogre. Un ogre ici ? Ma pauvre Anna tu dérailles complètement pensai-je. C'est bizarre, j'avais cette impression d'être suivis, pourtant en me retournant je trouvais personne. Je continuais ma course jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive cette gigantesque maison.

En vrai elle foutait les jetons. Vous savez ça ressemble à ces grands manoirs qui souvent sont hantés. Bon ok, celui là n'était pas hanté. Du moins pas par des fantômes en tout cas. A présent j'étais dans le petit parc de la maison. Oh trop chou, il y avait un petit jardin avec toutes sortes de légumes. Bizarre pour des vampires pensai-je. Je repérais également quelques plans de fraisiers (miam moi qui raffole de fraises). Je m'avançais vers l'entrée, et au même moment je vis Damon il avait du apparaitre grâce à sa vitesse vampirique surement. Ca devait être lui alors la présence que je ressentais. Mais, il se tenait là devant moi, je ne pouvais même pas décrire cette sensation que je ressentais à ce moment précis. Intense peut être ? Il était magnifique, avec ses beaux yeux couleurs Océan et ses cheveux couleur noir ébène, comme toujours il avait ce regard perçant presque impénétrable, il était terriblement sexy et intimidant, je n'osais même pas le regarder dans les yeux. J'avais qu'une envie c'était de lui sauter dans les bras. Mais lui apparemment c'était plutôt au cou qu'il avait envie de me sauter dessus. Il me regarda avec son air menaçant, j'étais pétrifié. Après l'excitation c'était la panique totale. Il avait du surement me repérer ou plutôt me sentir quand je suis rentrée dans ce bar. Qu'elle conne j'avais été. Mais bon maintenant que j'y étais. Prépares toi à mourir Anna pensai-je.

**Que fais-tu ici ?** me demanda t-il d'un ton menaçant, **tu ne… devrais pas être là ! **reprit-il toujours sur le même ton. **Ce n'est pas prudent de ta part.**

Il commença à faire un pas en avant, naturellement j'en fis un en arrière, puis il se mit à tourner autour de moi, tel un animal avant de se jeter sur sa proie. Je sentis que mon rythme cardiaque c'était emballé, pas étonnant après tout. Pour commencer j'étais en face du mec le plus sexy de la terre et ensuite j'avais la trouille qu'il me tue, un jolie mélange que l'on appelle adrénaline. Ouais ben croyiez moi cette fois, je m'en serais bien passé. Il du sentir la panique m'envahir puisque son petit jeu dura plusieurs secondes qui parut une éternité, quant enfin il se replaça devant moi et caressa délicatement ma blessure au front avec son pouce. Puis sa main descendit doucement sur mon visage puis s'arrêta sous mon menton, pour qu'il puisse me regarder dans les yeux.

**Vraiment pas prudent….** Rajouta-il. Olala je fondais sur place, son visage était à quelques centimètres de moi, ça devenait dur très dur de résister. **Je peux sentir ta panique et l'afflux sanguin dans tes veines, tu as peur je le sais, je le sens et si tu me le dis pas immédiatement, je vais devoir passer à la manière forte. **Continua t-il avec un ton plus doux mais moins rassurant.

Je le fixais dans les yeux, et j'essayais de prendre un regard assez sombre pour ne pas laissé paraitre ma peur, il me tenait toujours le menton ce qui me déstabilisais encore plus, il fallait vraiment que je joue la prudence avec lui. Après tout il n'en avait jamais rien à faire de personne sauf de ses ami (e)s, et en ce moment même il pourrait se débarrasser de moi sans aucun problème.

**Je n'ai pas peur de toi, et je… je me suis perdue alors maintenant laisse moi partir avant que…**

**Avant que quoi **me coupa t-il.** Si tu n'as pas peur de moi c'est que je te fais tout simplement de l'effet, je suis tellement sexy allez, avoue le. **Il me fit un clin d'œil et un magnifique sourire tout en se rapprochant de moi. J'étais très embarrassé par cette proximité. **Tu vois… tu rougis en plus. **Déclara t-il fière de lui de l'effet qu'il me procuré.

Oh non mais ce n'est pas vrai ça n'allait pas recommencer, j'en avais marre de rougir pour la moindre petite chose. Il commença à s'écarter de moi et me tourna le dos apparemment il avait capitulé. En tout cas il avait de superbes fesses. Toujours le dos tourné à moi il reprit la parole.

**Et si tu rentrais chez moi… ? on pourrait faire un peu mieux connaissance**, il tourna la tête et me fit son plus beau sourire.

**Oh oui avec grand plaisir **m'exclamai-je avec enthousiasme.

Je pris rapidement la direction de la porte d'entrée, je n'eus même pas le temps d'atteindre le seuil d'entrée que je fus propulsé (à vitesse vampirique ?) contre le mur de la maison, ma tête et mon dos tapa violement le béton. Il me tenait fermement par le cou, sa main resserrai peu à peu son étreinte, je ne touchais plus le sol. La vitesse à laquelle j'avais heurté le mur m'étourdissait, sans oublier le choc de ce matin avec la voiture. J'avais la tête comme un chou-fleur.

**Aïe ça fait trois fois, lâche moi maintenant tu m'étouffe avec ta force de Hulk là** grognai-je avec difficulté

**Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais t'offrir un verre de lait et des gâteaux quand même.** S'exclama t-il. J'avais envie de rire quand j'entendis ça. C'était parfaitement l'humour à la Damon. Je décidais de tenter l'humour moi aussi

**Ben si pourquoi pas, et même que on aurait pu faire un scrabble si tu voulais.** Il reserra encore plus son étreinte, si ça continue j'allais mourir étouffé. Enfin ça aurait était toujours mieux que de mourir croquer par un vampire.

**Je ne supporte pas que l'on se moque de moi, alors maintenant tu vas me dire qui tu es, et pourquoi tu es ici.** cria t-il

Je vis ses pupilles qui se dilatèrent, il devait être en train de m'hypnotiser car je ressentis le besoin de lui dire la vérité et je sentis la pression de sa main sur ma gorge diminué.

**Je m'appelle Anna** dis-je d'une voix à moitié de zombie, **Je suis venue chez toi pour prendre de la verveine.**

Surpris de cette réponse, il continua de m'interroger, **Pourquoi as-tu besoin de verveine ? et que fais-tu à Mystic Falls.**

Je repris aussitôt mon discours, j**'ai besoin de verveine pour me protéger des vampires et j'ignore comment je suis arrivée ici.** Une fois qu'il eu terminé de m'interroger il lâcha sa prise et je tombais sur les fesses. J'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que soit qu'il me remettait debout, il poussa doucement mes cheveux pour y laissé paraitre ma gorge.

**Dommage je vais devoir te supprimer, tu sais beaucoup trop de choses pour une nouvelle, c'est dommage tu étais plutôt jolie, qu'elle perte tragique, ne t'inquiète pas je te promets de ne pas gaspiller.** s'amusa t-il

**Non Damon... je… je t'en supplie ne me fait pas ça** dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Il me regarda avec un air amusé, je vis son visage se transformer, ses yeux devinrent rouges et ses veines apparentes, je vis également ses longues canines aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir, et il se jeta sur moi. Je sentis ses crocs qui pénétré dans ma chair, je criais à plein poumons cette douleur était insupportable, mes larmes coulées à torrent, mes joues étaient complètement trempées, je le sentais qui pompé mon sang, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, le simple fait de bouger faisait doubler la douleur. Peu à peu je sombrais dans le noir. La seule chose que j'entendis avant de sombrer complètement c'était. « Damon lâche là » Puis ce fut le noir le plus complet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews :) elles me font toujours autant plaisir :D, Bonne lecture**

* * *

Je repris connaissance plusieurs heures après, du moins c'est ce que j'imagine. Bon à première vue je n'étais pas morte, c'était déjà ça. Je devais être par terre ou bien dehors car Je sentis la froideur du sol ainsi que l'humidité que dégageait l'endroit où j'étais. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'y découvris cet endroit. J'étais dans une petite pièce sombre, on aurait pu croire que j'étais dans une cellule. Bon ok j'étais dans une cellule, mais pas en prison. Je me trouvais dans le niveau inférieur de la maison. Mais pourquoi m'avaient-ils mit ici ? Ils devaient vraiment me prendre pour une menace pensai-je. J'étais plutôt mal barré encore une fois. Je remarquai également que je n'avais plus mal nulle part. Je passai ma main par reflexe à mon cou et je ne sentis rien. Stefan avait du me donné de son sang surement. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il ce trouvait là assis accroupis devant moi il me regardait avec son petit air dépressif (comme tout le temps). Il remarqua que j'étais en train de contempler la pièce.

**Simple mesure de protection**, finit-il par dire. **Comment te sens-tu** ?

**Et bien… comme quelqu'un qui a faillit mourir dans d'atroces souffrances,** déclarai-je sans échanger le moindre regard avec mon interlocuteur.

Damon choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition, naturellement je ne l'ai pas vu arriver. Il se tenait complètement avachit contre l'entrée de la cellule les bras croisés. Mon cœur se remit à battre très vite. Heureusement que il y avait aussi Stefan.

**T'exagères, je suis sur que tu n'as pas eu si mal que ça, et puis c'était ma façon de te dire Bonjour,** déclara t-il sur un ton semi amusé. **Au faite… tu pourrais me dire merci quand même.** Rajouta t-il. **Et calme toi, les battements de ton cœur me rende….très nerveux.**

Il commença à s'approcher de moi mais il resta à une distance convenable. J'en profitais pour me lever et m'adosser contre le mur, Stefan fit de même, mais s'avança d'un pas en avant pour se mettre entre Damon et moi. Je repris la parole.

**Merci pour quoi ? d'avoir voulu me tuer peut être, non mais t'es un grand malade toi hein**. **Tu m'as pratiquement vidé comme une barrique de lait**. Oups… ses mots étaient sortis tout seul. Je devrais vraiment réfléchir moi avant de parler (une sensation de déjà vu tiens). Déjà ça avait était Alaric ce matin puis maintenant c'était Damon.

**Parce que je t'ai donné mon sang idiote ! **déclara t-il lassé par ma question. **Et déjà on dit brique de lait, et non pas barrique**. Il se tourna vers Stefan.** Et ne t'inquiète pas frangin je ne lui ferais pas de mal**….**pas encore du moins.**

**Ah ça explique le gout bizarre dans ma bouche **fis-je gênée.

**Tu pensais que c'était quoi d'autre, **déclara t-il avec un ton et un regard remplit de sous entendu.

Non mais n'importe quoi celui là, c'est un vrai pervers. Bon je le savais déjà mais je crois qu'il est encore plus en vrai. Bon apparemment, pour le moment je ne risquais rien… mais pour combien de temps encore, ça je l'ignore.

**Vous pouvez vous taire deux minutes que je puisse en placer une s'il vous plait** ! Stefan nous fusilla du regard. Puis il se tourna vers moi pour m'adresser la parole.

**Bon Anna voilà, ce matin Elena m'a expliqué l'état dans lequel elle t'a vu… elle pensait que quelque chose** (il tourna son regard vers Damon en disant ça) **t'avais attaqué. Apparemment ce n'est, du moins ce n'était pas le cas. Nous avons donc demandé à Bonnie ce qu'elle ressentait sur toi mais elle n'a rien ressentit un peu comme si…**

**J'étais morte**… le coupai-je.

**En gros oui… **reprit Stefan,** mais apparemment, toi tu nous connais. Alors dis nous pourquoi tu e****s ici**, Termina t-il.

**Et bien… je ne sais pas trop… Ce matin j'étais chez moi, j'ai heurté une voiture et… me voilà ici. Et… si je vous connais c'est parce que où j'habite vous êtes célèbres, **Lâchai-je.

**Commença… célèbre** ? demanda Damon sur un ton plutôt septique. **Tu veux dire que les gens connaissent mon frère et moi ?**

**En gros oui l'idée c'est ça…. Sauf que… vous êtes des personnages non réels, mais plutôt fictifs. Vous existez sous formes de…livres et d'une série**. Terminai-je.

Là c'est sur, vu le regard que me lancé les deux frères ils devaient me prendre pour une folle, mais au moins maintenant ils étaient au courant. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de croire à mon histoire mais bon à quoi je devais m'attendre aussi, ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce, surement pour pouvoir discuter de mon sort. La porte était restée ouverte mais de toute façon même si je m'enfuis je n'aurais pas le temps de dire ouf qu'ils me rattraperaient. Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à ma tenue. J'étais sale, avec des traces de sang, surement à cause de la morsure. Je sentais aussi la transpiration… beurk. Je vis Stefan revenir tout seul.

**Tiens c'est de la verveine au cas où**… Il me tendit un petit flacon. **Monte à l'étage il y a des vêtements à Elena, tu te sers. Et prends une douche…**

**Car tu sens mauvais**, coupa Damon. Il était revenu avec un verre de sang à la main**. Tu** **ferais fuir les animaux de la forêt, ça serait dommage pour notre très cher Stefan**. Déclara t-il fier de sa vanne.

Stefan ne releva pas la remarque et continua de me parler comme si rien ne c'était passé. **Moi je retourne au lycée voir Alaric et je vais lui expliquer la situation, peut être qu'il aura une idée sur la situation, vous me retrouvez las bas. Et d'ici là, ne vous faites pas remarquer. Damon tu ne lui fait pas de mal. Bon à plus tard.** Et il quitta la pièce.

**Pourquoi je suis toujours de corvée de gamin** soupira Damon.

**J'ai l'âge de ton frère je te signale !** déclarai-je.

**C'est bien ce que je dis, tu es une gamine**... Renchérit-il aussitôt amusé.

Je soufflais en signe de protestation et ne lui répondis pas. Je sortis de cette pièce suivit de près par Damon. Il commençait vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs, mais je dois avouer qui continué de me faire toujours autant rire, même si Je n'oubliais pas qu'il avait voulut me tuer un peu plus tôt. Mais la verveine que m'avait donnée Stefan me rassura. D'ailleurs ça avait un goût horrible de menthe pas fraiche.

**Au faite tu es très bonne**. Me lança Damon

**Euh… Pardon ?** fis-je choquée de sa remarque.

**Ton sang, il est très bon,** fit-il avec son sourire ravageur**, il a un gout de…pureté ça change de toute ses filles** continua t-il. **Tu ne serais pas encore vierge toi ?**

**Damon !** je rougis à sa remarque plutôt embarrassante. **Tu m'énerve vraiment là, et tu vas un peu loin quand même.** Je le fusillais du regard.

**Mets-moi une fessée si tu l'ose**. Il s'approcha de mon oreille **j'adore ça.** Lâcha t-il en murmurant.

**Damon !** grondai-je

**Ok j'arrête. tu n'es vraiment pas marrante toi hein**. Fit-il.

Je me précipitai dans la salle de bain et je m'enfermais à clé, on ne sait jamais avec un individu pareil. Je découvris des vêtements d'Elena que Stefan m'avait soigneusement préparé. Je pris une douche vite fait, j'enfilais les vêtements qui m'allaient plutôt bien (sans trop me vanté hein). Puis je retrouvais Damon dans le salon, confortablement installé sur le canapé avec un verre de bourbon à la main.

**On y va** ? demandai-je.

**Yep, C'est partit.** Déclara t-il.

**Euh on y va comment….. ?** fis-je avec un air interrogateur. Il rigola à ma question, j'avais du encore dire une connerie moi.

**En volant,** répliqua t-il d'un air très sérieux. Je lui lançai un regard furieux, je ne supportais pas qu'il se moque de moi comme ça, il en avait déjà assez fait comme ça.

**En voiture évidemment, Je suis un vampire moi, pas une chauve souris. Ca je ne sais pas faire encore.** Il y eu un bref moment de silence quant il reprit sa phrase. **En revanche il y a d'autre chose très intéressante que je sais si bien faire et que je pourrais t'apprendre**. Et il me lança un clin d'œil avec un sourire qui en disait long.

**Non merci Damon ça ira….** Sur ces mots. nous montons en voiture, la nuit venait de tomber. Le chemin se fit dans le calme pour mon plus grand plaisir, Damon se concentré sur sa route et moi mes pensées défilèrent. 10 minutes après, nous arrivons dans le lycée et nous nous dirigions vers la classe d'Alaric. je suivais Damon n'étant pas encore habitué à ce grand lycée. Dans la classe se trouvait Alaric et Elena bien sur, mais aussi Bonnie et surprise…. Katherine.

* * *

**Voilà :) j'espère que cette suite vous auras plus. Dites moi ce que vous en pensé :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà la suite :) j'éspère que ça vous plairas ! bonne lecture :) **

* * *

Un silence ce fit entendre lors de notre arrivé. A première vue, Stefan n'était pas encore là. Il devait surement être en train de chasser avant de pouvoir nous rejoindre. Je décidais de m'installer à côté d'Elena. Je me sentirais en sécurité car je savais que si jamais les choses tournaient mal, elle prendrait ma défense quoi qu'il arrive. Bonnie était entre Alaric et Katherine. Damon rentra à son tour dans la salle et dévisagea Katherine.

**Que fait-elle là celle là** ? s'exclama t-il tout en continuant de la dévisager.

**Et bien comme tu peux le voir, répondit**-elle. Je suis venue donner un coup de main pour aider ta...petite protégée, déclara t-elle. Elle s'approcha de moi puis elle reprit la parole. **Il ce trouve que… l'histoire c'est déjà répétée auparavant, **termina t-elle

**Ca me dit toujours pas ce que tu fais la Katherine, rien n'est jamais gratuit avec toi**, déclara Damon**.**

Stefan entra au même moment, puis il ce joignit à nous. Apparemment lui non plus ne comprenais pas ce que Katherine faisait ici puisqu'il la dévisagea également.

**En effet,** commença Alaric. **D'après les recherches que j'ai pu trouver, Lisa une jeune fille un peu plus âgée qu'Anna est arrivée dans ce monde il y a plusieurs années.**

**Oh mais c'est génial ça** ! m'exclamai-je en levant les bras au ciel

…**elle est morte…**, reprit Alaric.

**Ah ben ça, c'est moins génial…, **repris-je sur un ton légèrement embarrassé.

**Mais comment est elle morte ? demanda Elena.**

**ça je l'ignore**, répondit Alaric. **C'est pour ça que nous avons besoin d'elle.**

**Je ne lui fais pas confiance moi, **s'exclama Stefan en la fusillant du regard.

**Moi non plus…, **ajouta Damon.

**Et bien…, **commença Katherine en s'approchant des deux frères puis elle se plaça derrière Stefan descendit sa main le long de son torse et fit pareil avec Damon.** Vous n'avez pas trop le choix mes choux, **reprit-elle.

Damon se retourna vers elle est en un temps record, Katherine se retrouva contre le mur avec la main de Damon qui l'étrangla à moitié. Décidemment c'était le moyen d'attaque préféré de Damon.

**Je te jure Katherine,** commença Damon. **Si jamais tu nous doubles, je t'arracherai ta petite tête et j'éparpillerai ce qui te sert de cerveau dans toute la ville et sans aucune hésitation**, puis il libéra son emprise en continuant de la regarder.

**Allons Damon, **essaya t-elle d'articuler. Ne fait pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir. Elle fit un sourire en guise de victoire et nous adressa un « à bientôt » puis elle disparut à vitesse vampirique.

**Je vais quand même voir si je peux trouver quelque chose la dessus dans mes grimoires, **déclara Bonnie**. J'y vais on ce voit demain **reprit-elle avant de quitter la salle à son tour**.**

**Moi je vais essayer d'approfondir ce que j'ai pu trouver, **suggéra Alaric**. En attendant il faut qu'Anna fasse profil bas, on ne doit pas risquer de la mettre en danger.**

**Bonne idée ! **déclara Elena**. Elle a qu'a dormir chez moi ce soir et puis après on verra.**

**Hors de question c'est trop dangereux ! elle dormira chez **nous ordonna Damon**. On pourra la protéger au moins si besoin.**

**Je suis d'accord**, rétorqua Stefan**, surtout qu'on ne sait pas si on peut avoir confiance en Katherine, mieux vaut jouer la carte de la prudence.**

**Mon frangin d'accord avec moi ? **s'enthousiasma Damon**. C'est noël avant l'heure, et on a déjà le repas en plus. **Chuchota t-il assez fort pour que je puisse entendre tout en glissant son regard vers moi.

J'en avais vraiment assez. Tous faisaient comme si je n'existais pas. Je n'étais pas une gamine non plus, je pouvais me défendre si besoin. Un pieu dans le cœur, et hop tout été réglé. Oui bon, façon de parler hein. Parce que quand tu le vois à la télé et que du jour au lendemain tu es confronté à ce genre de chose. Croyez-moi c'est complètement différent. Mais peu importe, c'est de moi qu'il s'agissait, et si il y a bien une chose que je déteste c'est que l'on décide pour moi. Je pris la parole tellement que j'étais énervé

**Vous pouvez arrêter de faire comme si je n'existais pas, vous êtes exaspérant**, m'énervai-je.

**TU es exaspérante ricana Damon**. **Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes, alors sois une bonne gentille fifille d'accord et laisse nous gérer ça.**

Non mais quel macho celui là, même si je savais au fond de moi qu'il avait raison, je ne pouvais pas me laisser marcher dessus comme ça.

**Ah oui ? et donc tu penses que le mieux c'est de me séquestrer chez vous alors que tous les vampires y rentrent comme dan un moulin ! **m'écriai-je

**S'il le faut… **renchérit t-il, puis il fit semblant de réfléchir et ajouta **et j'ai même des chaines si ça te tente** fit-il amusé d'un ton coquin. **Mais si tu préfère tu peux dormir dehors à toi de voir.**

**Ce n'est pas drôle Damon !** m'exclamai-je. **Bon d'accord j'accepte d'aller chez vous.**

Après tout c'est vrai qu'au moins si on m'attaquait, je ne risquais rien avec eux. Je saluais tout le monde puis pris la direction de la pension avec Damon. De son côté, Stefan raccompagna Elena chez elle. Naturellement Damon me lança quelques vannes, mais je ne l'écoutais pas. J'étais immergé dans mes pensées et je m'inquiétais de la tournure que prendraient les évènements. Une fois arrivé, je me dirigeais vers l'une des nombreuses chambres. Puis je m'échouais sur le lit tel une méduse qui s'échoua sur le sable. La nuit parut très longue. Je n'avais vu aucun des deux frères depuis que je mettais réfugié ici. Peut-être avaient ils jugé bon de me laisser seule histoire que je souffle un peu. J'appréhendais les jours suivants. Je ne savais pas du tout comment ça allé ce passer ni comment ça ce terminerait. Je pouvais me rendre compte à présent du courage qu'Elena avait fait preuve. La question c'était es ce que j'en aurais tout autant. Je passais la majeure partie de la nuit à me retourner et je fis plusieurs cauchemars tout aussi effrayants les uns que les autres.

Les premiers rayons du soleil me réveillèrent. Au total, j'avais du dormir en moyenne trois heures. Je pris une douche afin de me remettre de mes émotions et d'avoir les idées claires pour cette nouvelle journée. Quand je descendis, aucun des deux frères étaient là. Je pris la route pour le lycée quand je vis Damon devant moi avec son grand sourire.

**Pousses toi s'il te plait**, m'énervai-je. **Je vais être en retard**.

**Bonjour à toi aussi** s'exclama t-il tout joyeux sourire aux lèvres. **Vu le ton que tu emplois, je dirais que tu es de mauvaise humeur.**

**un peu ouais…,** rétorquai-je. **Bon tu m'emmènes** ? grondai-je.

**A vos ordres Mademoiselle**, déclara t-il toujours de bonne humeur.

Une fois que nous étions arrivés au lycée, Je m'installai sur une table avec Damon, quant au loin j'aperçu une blonde qui se tourna vers nous.

**Oups…** fit Damon, **j'ai un peu oublié la partie Originel.**

* * *

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et surtout si ça vous plaît toujours autant. Je ne peux pas continuer à écrire si ce n'est pas le cas. Cette fiction est loin d'être finis mais je sais déjà comment elle se terminera. Et bien sur je remercie encore ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et de me laisser des reviews. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour vos reviews :) Excusez mon retard, voilà la suite. bonne lecture **

* * *

Rebekah se dirigea vers nous d'un pas décidé. Elle ne souriait pas, mais elle n'avait pas l'air en colère non plus. J'étais complètement stressée, et le stress commencé à me faire trembler. Ce n'est pas qu'elle était tellement méchante, mais elle avait été souvent trahie. Damon quant à lui ne semblait pas avoir peur. Enfin en même temps c'était Damon. Il me regarda et compris que j'avais peur, il passa son bras derrière moi mais sans me toucher. Je me sentis un peu rassurée. Quand Rebekah arriva à notre hauteur Damon se mit debout, moi je décidais de rester assise.

**Tiens une nouvelle**, s'exclama Rebekah en me dévisageant de haut en bas. **Damon je ne savais pas que tu retournais en cours, tu n'es pas un peu trop vieux non ? **Finit-elle en croisant les bras**.**

**Et c'est un vampire de 1000 ans qui me dit ça, ironique comme situation,** déclara Damon en haussant les sourcils**. Je suppose que si tu viens me parler ce n'est pas pour discuter du temps qui passe ni des oiseaux qui chantent, alors dis moi ce que tu veux, une nuit torride avec moi peut être ? **reprit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

**Mh non, ce n'est pas que tu es mauvais, mais…ça ne m'amuse plus, et puisque tu demandes je voudrais bien que tu me rendes le pieu en chêne blanc **disa t-elle en haussant la voix.

**Oh je suis désolé je l'ai oublié dans ma voiture mais je peux aller le chercher si tu veux commença t-il en blaguant, non mais sérieusement ce pieu et notre garantit à tous, alors tu ne l'aura pas**, termina t-il.

**Très bien… bon je dois aller en cours, surveille bien ta nouvelle amie, ça serait dommage qui lui arrive quelque chose.** Déclara t-elle en posant son regard insistant sur moi. A cette phrase, je déglutis et je détournais le regard. Je me levai comme si de rien était en prenant mon sac et me plaça à côté de Damon en me collant discrètement à lui. Elle nous balança un dernier regard noir et pris la direction du bâtiment.

**Et mais je…, **Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que la main de Damon se plaqua contre ma bouche, mais avec une telle délicatesse wahou, ça me fit frémir. Il attendit que Rebekah rentre dans le bâtiment pour enlever sa main.

Tu ferais mieux d'aller en cours, m'ordonna Damon, reste loin de Rebekah, évite là au maximum car elle pourrait bien te tuer.

**Tu es très rassurant toi,** déclarai-je. **Donne le lui comme ça elle nous laissera tranquille**.

**Hors de question, bon j'y vais j'ai plein de chose à faire. Evite là, et tout ira bien. Et si tu meurs ben… j'aurais été ravi de te rencontrer.** Me lança t-il l'air de rien, puis il disparut à vitesse vampirique.

Damon était très bizarre il était protecteur mais la seconde d'après il se détaché de tout. J'entendis la sonnerie retentir et me précipita en cours. La journée se passa assez rapidement et j'essayais d'éviter Rebekah au maximum. Ce n'était pas son genre de lâcher l'affaire aussi rapidement, généralement elle faisait tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle avait fait ce matin. Dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion elle essaierait de me tuer. C'était un nouveau problème et en plus si Rebekah était là ça voulait dire que Klaus aussi. Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi on m'avait dit de faire profil bas. J'avais passé la plupart du temps avec Elena aujourd'hui. Les jours suivant se passèrent aussi rapidement, je commençais à me rapprocher de tout le monde sauf de Damon. Enfin il était toujours aussi bizarre. Un jour il était près de moi il me balancé des vannes souvent, et le suivant il ne me calculer pas. Plus le temps passé, plus je commençais à m'y faire ici. C'était plutôt cool, enfin à condition d'être avec les bonnes personnes. Nous n'avions pas eu de nouvelle de Katherine depuis le premier soir, quant à Rebekah c'était la même chose. Alaric était venu nous voir car il avait du nouveau sur cette soit disant Lisa, les recherches avaient été rudes mais il avait finit par trouver. Ce qu'Alaric nous appris nous choquèrent. Apparemment Lisa était la meilleure amie de Katherine. Elles se considéraient toutes les deux comme des sœurs. Et ce n'est pas tout, Lisa était décédée dans un sacrifice. Ce Sacrifice en question a était fait par un vampire, un puissant vampire qui voulait conquérir l'autre monde, mon monde par des vampires pour pouvoir déclarer une guerre et régner en maitre, vous voulez surement son nom ? Klaus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà la suite :D je m'excuse pour le chapitre précédent, je me suis apperçus qu'il était un peu court :S bonne lecture ! et Merci pour vos reviews.**

* * *

Alors, résumons un peu la situation. Donc Klaus a tué la meilleure amie de Katherine, Lisa, car cette dernière venait de mon monde et lui voulait y accéder. C'est un peu tordu comme histoire, mais en même temps Klaus est quelqu'un de tordu. Les recherches s'arrêtées là. On ne savait donc pas s'il avait pu accéder à l'autre monde. Le bon côté des choses c'est qu'en ce moment il avait du quitter la ville pendant quelques jours. On ne savait pas quand il reviendrait, mais une chose est sur, il reviendrait. La seule personne qui pourrait me faire du mal pour l'instant c'était Rebekah. Malgré ça, je me sentais en sécurité même si je ne pouvais pas encore me définir comme une grande amie de tout le groupe. Je ne savais pas non plus s'ils me protégeraient indéfiniment. Une seule personne pourrait vraiment m'aider, c'était Katherine. Klaus avait quand même tué sa meilleure amie, alors elle devait surement rêver de vengeance. Mais d'après ce que je savais sur elle, il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance. Je continuais à réfléchir devant la fenêtre du salon tout en sirotant ma boisson. Je me tenais un peu à l'écart de Stefan, Damon, Elena et Alaric. Ces derniers continués à parlé de mon sors. Moi je m'en foutais un peu, de toute façon quoi que je dise on ne m'écouterait pas, et puis le plus important c'était que je retourne chez moi….en vie. Mes parents et mes amies commençait à me manquer terriblement, j'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour mais mon lycée aussi. Bien sur c'était cool ici, je pouvais enfin voir et parler avec mes héros préférés mais il y avait ce vide en moi. Je n'étais pas aussi proche d'eux comme j'aurais aimé l'être. Je suppose que ça prendrait un certain temps, ou pas… Je décidais de me reconcentrer sur la conversation quand j'entendis la voix de Damon.

**Et bien on la donne à Klaus comme ça aucun problème, et en échange on lui demande qu'il te laisse tranquille Elena.** Fit Damon le plus sérieusement du monde.

**Hey !** M'exclamai-je en avalant de travers. Je me retournai et le fusilla du regard.

**Damon** ! s'exclama Elena sur un ton blasé avec les bras croisés.

**Quoi ?** reprit Damon, c'est bon je rigole fit-il sur un ton moqueur. **Bon j'étais un tout petit peu sérieux, on ne lui doit rien à celle-là** lâcha t-il en me pointant du doigt.

**Celle-là, a un nom,** repris-je abasourdis par son comportement, je m'avançais vers lui pour lui tenir tête.

**Méfie-toi je pourrais encore essayer de te tuer,** s'exclama t-il sur un ton menaçant en faisant un pas vers moi.

**Calmez-vous !** Cria Stefan, **vous n'allez pas recommencer encore. Il faut trouver un plan avant le retour de Klaus. **J'approuvais Stefan d'un simple hochement de tête.

**Ça attendra, comme tu l'as fait remarquer frangin, Klaus n'est pas encore là et…. Oh mon rendez-vous qui arrive**. Fit Damon d'un ton satisfait en partant de la pièce. Manque de chance pour moi la fille entra au même moment. Elle faisait une tête de plus que lui. Elle avait des seins énormes, quant à ses fesses je n'en parle même pas. Elle était brune avec une coupe au carré et des yeux bleus. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche devant nous. Tout le monde détourna le regard, sauf moi. J'étais choquée par cette scène. Je bouillonnais en moi, j'avais envie de l'étrangler cette fille. Je fis craquer mes poings involontairement. Je n'avais jamais vu cette fille avant, ça devait être surement sa conquête du jour. Je lâchais un **«c'est dégoutant »** à peine audible, mais assez pour que tout le monde entende. Alaric, Stefan et Elena pouffa à ma remarque. Damon lui ne répondit pas, il était trop occupé à embrasser sa pétasse. Moi en revanche je ne riais pas, j'avais pas du tout envie de rire, à ce moment précis j'avais plutôt envie de commettre un meurtre. J'étais jalouse comme jamais je l'avais était, c'est bizarre je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Les larmes commencées à monter, mais je refusais de pleurer. Du moins pas devant eux, pas devant lui. J'étais beaucoup trop fière. J'attrapais ma veste, d'un bref mouvement de la main et me dirigea vers la sortie en bousculant le plus discrètement possible cette fille. Damon me rattrapa à vitesse vampirique. Il se saisit de mon bras.

**Ou comptes-tu aller comme ça ?** Me demanda t-il en me regardant dans les yeux. J'essayais de détourner le regard pour qu'il ne voit pas les larmes qui menacé de couler. **Lâche moi** fis-je en me débattant. **Je… j'ai besoin de faire un tour là, j'en ai marre de rester enfermer ici. Et qu'es ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu vas être occupé avec ta sal…. Petite amie.** Je me corrigeais juste à temps. Il me lâcha ne sachant plus quoi dire et je pris la direction de la ville. Pas étonnant qu'il s'inquiétait. La nuit était tombée. J'étais très énervé et déprimée aussi, j'avais envie de me changer les idées. Vu qu'il n'y avait pas de boite de nuit j'optais pour le Mystic Grill. Rick devait être encore chez les Salvatore puisqu'il n'était pas là. Tant mieux. Je me dirigeais au comptoir pour commander. Tiens c'est Matt qui tenait le bar ce soir.

**Hey**, fis-je d'un sourire forcé en m'installant.

**Hey Anna,** me répondit-il. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller toi ?

**Bof… j'ai connue mieux, mais pire aussi.** Cette fois si je lui fis un sourire sincère. Sers-moi… une Vodka s'il te plait ! Il me servit le verre de vodka, au fur et à mesure que les verres défilèrent je me sentais de mieux en mieux et je commençais même à avoir chaud.

Rick est là me dit Matt en chuchotant.

**Oh merde, je…prends la….bout…eille merci, au re…voir** fis-je en essayant de parler correctement. Je cachais ma bouteille tant bien que mal en dessous de ma veste et m'avança vers la sortie le plus discrètement possible. Aïe, je venais de me prendre le coin de la table dans l'aine.

**Anna ?!** Mais tu es complètement saoule ! S'exclama Alaric surpris.

**Oh! Ri… cky!** Fis-je les yeux écarquillés, moi **euh non… du tout…** et je pouffais de rire.

**Okay… **reprit-il, **je pense que je vais te raccompagner** déclara t-il en se levant.

**Non inutile ! Je…. Vais app…eler lena… ou Damon ah non il est avec sa… pute**, mentis-je puis je sortis précipitamment. Je m'éloignais le plus possible du bar puis sortis ma bouteille de sa cachette. Je l'a finissait cul sec, mais un violent haut de cœur me fit arrêter.

**Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour boire ?** s'exclama une voix devant moi. Je tentais d'apercevoir avec du mal mon interlocuteur, ma vue se brouillé de plus en plus. Je ne voyais pas bien sa tête mais ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés se dessinaient.

**Ka...The…rine, **articulai-je, **repasse… plus… tard**

**Si tu veux je peux te raccompagner, à ce rythme là tu n'es pas près de rentrer**, déclara t-elle en se moquant de moi.

**Vas te faire fouttre** ! Réussis-je à articuler en un seul morceau.

**Comme tu veux reprit-elle, aller bye**. Elle disparut à vitesse vampirique

**Non att…ends !** Criais-je. **Putain mais ce n'est pas vrai merde.** Je repris ma route en direction de la pension. J'avais trop de mal à avancer, plus ça allé et plus ma vue se brouillait. C'était la première fois que j'étais aussi saoule. Je réussis avec du mal à atteindre la maison. Je rentrais le plus discrètement possible, j'heurtais le tapis de l'entrée et m'écrasé de tout mon long par terre, ma tête tapa le plancher. **Ouille.** Je me relevais en m'aidant de la petite table basse.

**Tu as besoin d'aide** s'exclama une voix très aiguë. Je la regardai en la dévisageant pour savoir à qui j'avais à faire. C'était la fille de ce matin.

**Dé…gage Salo…pe** déclarai-je le plus doucement possible.

**Attends je vais t'aider **reprit-elle en ignorant mon insulte et en me souriant. Elle devait surement être hypnotisée. **Dégage ou je te… frappe** repris-je. Elle ne se fit pas prier et disparut. Je continuais mon ascension vers ma chambre en m'attaquant aux escaliers, je loupais la dernière marche et ma tête se cogna contre une armoire. Comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois. Je me relevais et me dirigeais vers ma chambre en titubant. Je me déshabillais puis me mit au lit. A ma grande surprise je trouvais ma place tiède, enfin vu comment j'avais chaud c'était normal. Je m'étalais un peu plus et heurta quelque chose. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il y ait une peluche dans mon lit, enfin je crois surtout que j'étais trop déchirée pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Je me collai à elle et m'endormis.

**Mh… je croyais t'avoir demandé de partir** fit la peluche doucement.

**Désolé je suis trop morte pour bouger, lui répondis encore à moitié endormis**. Mais au faite, depuis quand une peluche sa parle ? J'ouvris les yeux en me réveillant rapidement et je sursautais, là à côté de moi, c'était Damon ! J'avais dormit avec Damon je rougis. Mais que faisait-il dans ma chambre.

**Tu fais quoi dans ma chambre lui** demandais-je en remontant le drap le plus haut possible.

**Je te signale que c'est ma chambre** me fit-il en rigolant, **alors j'étais confortable au faite ? Tu peux te recoucher si tu veux **et il m'adressa un clin d'œil.

**Je crois je vais vomir…** fis-je en mettant ma main devant ma bouche.

On me l'avait jamais faite celle-là ! s'exclama t-il en riant.

**Non, c'est l'alcool** lui répondis-je. Au même moment que j'allais vomir il ramena à vitesse vampirique une cuvette juste à temps.

**Merci… **déclarai-je **bon je vais…aller prendre une douche,** je scrutais sa chambre et finissais ma phrase, **dans ma chambre.** Je me levais en entrainant le drap avec moi. Je pris une douche puis je descendis en évitant au maximum Damon. Je vis Stefan et je lui adressais un bref Salut. Je commençais à avancer quand je vis Elena. **Alors la cuite d'hier soir ? **Je soupirais, c'était Katherine.

* * *

**Laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensé :) Merci**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà la suite :) excusez mon retard. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, qui me font toujours autant plaisir.**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Katherine se tenait appuyé contre le mur. Comme toujours elle affichait son sourire hypocrite. Dans son regard on pouvait lire combien elle aimait manipuler les gens. Rien de plus normal direz vous, mais elle, c'était beaucoup plus profond que ça. Elle pensait avant tout à elle. En même temps on ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Toute sa vie elle a été traquée par Klaus, et si elle n'avait pas pensé qu'à elle, elle serait surement morte aujourd'hui. Quelque part, j'admirais ça. N'ayant pas était en état hier soir je devais lui parler.

**Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir bonne mine toi**, fit-elle sarcastiquement en s'approchant de moi. **Ah les Humains ! Il faut toujours qu'ils se croient invincible.**

**Que veux-tu, j'aime flirter avec le danger**, déclarai-je sur le même ton qu'elle.

**Puisque l'on parle… Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié comment tu m'as parlé hier soir,** déclara t-elle menaçante. **Je pourrais te tuer sans aucune pitié**. Je commençais à me raidir sur place. J'avais complètement oublié que je l'avais envoyé chier. D'ailleurs, l'autre conne aussi. Elle me tomberait surement dessus tôt ou tard. Mais passons, chaque problème en son temps.

**Et bien… je pense que tu l'aurais fait hier soir**, fis-je la gorge nouée. Puis je repris, et **comme tu es encore là, j'en conclue que tu as besoin de moi**, terminais-je sur un ton assurée.

**Je dois dire que… tu marques un point**, rétorqua t-elle**. Tu es humaine et donc tu peux mettre Klaus hors d'état de nuire, comme ça moi je peux vivre l'éternité tranquille, et toi tu pourras rentrer chez toi sans problème**, termina t-elle.

**Mais, si on le tue toute sa lignée mourra**, dis-je.

**Je le sais ça, petite idiote** ! Se défendit-elle, je **ne veux pas le tuer, juste qu'il dorme…pour toujours. Alors, je peux te faire confiance ?** Me demanda t-elle.

**Et moi, je peux te faire confiance** ? Fis-je sur le même ton qu'elle. Ecoute, **Euh… voit ça avec les frères, moi je vais être en retard, **fis-je en commençant à partir. Elle se replaça devant moi à vitesse vampirique.

**Quoi encore** ? Fis-je en soupirant.

**Tu m'aideras, même si je dois t'y obliger**, s'exclama t-elle avant de partir à vitesse vampirique.

Je soufflais par désespoir, puis je continuais ma route vers le lycée complètement transporté dans mes pensées. La journée avait été interminable. Pour commencer, j'avais été viré de cours de Maths pour exercice non fait. Quel crétin ce prof. Ensuite je mettais tordu la cheville en cours de sport, et pour finir…Bon si j'ai un conseil à vous donnez les filles, évitez les pantalons blancs sauf si vous avez des hauts qui descendent assez bas. Il y a des jours, vaut mieux rester au lit. Une fois rentrée chez les Salvatore, je me fis un goûter, puis je me dirigeais vers la télé quand je sentis une pression contre mon dos. Je me retrouvais au sol. Je gémis, puis je me relevais pour faire face à mon agresseur. Ah oui je l'avais oublié celle-là ! Mais elle apparemment non.

**Je n'ai pas apprécié comment tu m'as insulté hier**, cracha t-elle en pointant son doigt contre moi.

**Roh, écoutes, vas voir ton mec et fais moi pas chier ok ? Pétasse vas** ! Lui balançais-je en haussant le ton. Oups, le « pétasse » était sortit tout seul.

**Tu es jalouse parce que je suis avec Damon et que toi tu ne l'auras jamais** ricana t-elle. Là, ses mots me blessèrent énormément. Je me retenais pour ne pas pleurer, de colère.

**Et toi, tu n'es qu'une salope ! Damon est avec toi que pour ton gros cul et tes gros seins. Il te prend trop pour ta traînée** repris-je en criant. Je la vis se raidir. Elle commença à devenir rouge et à serrer ses poings mais sa réaction fut tout autre. Elle bascula en avant puis elle tomba à mes pieds. Je regardais choquée par la scène que je venais d'assister. Un homme se tenait devant moi, sa main était en sang et il y tenait un cœur. Je fis une grimace incontrôlée. Lui me souriait.

**Un problème résolu, mais un autre commence**, déclara t-il enthousiasmé. Je déglutis à cette remarque. Mais bordel où étaient Stefan et Damon ? Le point positif c'est que l'autre pétasse était morte au moins.

**Alors c'est dont vrai ce que ma petite sœur m'a raconté. Anna je présume ? Tu vas m'être d'une grande aide dans mon projet, **me fit-il avec un sourire.

**Kla…Klaus**, réussis-je enfin à articuler. Je décidais de prendre la fuite. Ce qui ne servit absolument à rien puisqu'il me rattrapa. Il me saisit par la taille, et me souleva comme on soulève un sac de patates. J'essayais de me débattre, mais je savais que c'était perdu d'avance.

**Lâche-moi**, criais-je tout en continuant de me débattre. **Tu me broies les côtes là, au secours** !

**Gardes tes forces Chérie, tu t'épuises pour rien**, **Stefan est au lycée et Damon est au Mystic Grill.** Déclara Klaus sur de lui.

**Ca c'est ce que tu crois**, fit une voix que j'aurais reconnue entre mille. Je n'eu pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement que je fus libéré de mon agresseur. Je me mis dans un coin de la pièce pour éviter de recevoir le moindre coup. Damon tenait fermement Klaus contre le sol, mais l'instant d'après les rôles s'inversèrent, puis Klaus envoya un coup de poing ce qui fit valser Damon contre la bibliothèque. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol et la bibliothèque bascula sur lui et un morceau l'empailla dans le dos, ce qu'il l'assomma encore plus.

**Non** ! Criais-je en courant vers Damon. Klaus se retourna vers moi, puis il m'attrapa par le bras, et nous partîmes à vitesse vampirique. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions arrivés au cimetière. Le choc de la vitesse me donnais envie de vomir. Il me lâcha enfin et je m'assis par terre pour reprendre mes esprits. J'aperçus Elena qui était en pleurs couché sur le sol, quand je vis par la même occasion Katherine arriver.

**Katherine ? **Fis-je étonné. **Mais…mais qu'es ce que tu fais là ?** Lui demandais-je en me relevant.

**Allons… Je suis sur que tu le sais déjà**, s'exclama t-elle avec un sourire sadique, puis elle s'adressa à Klaus en lui tendant un objet. **Voilà, la sorcière l'a envoûté, puis je me suis débarrassée d'elle**, déclara t-elle satisfaite. Elena se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Puis, elle se releva et se dirigea vers Katherine.

**Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a tu fais ça** ?, s'exclama Elena hystérique. **Bonnie ne t'avais rien fait**, repris t-elle sur le point de frapper Katherine.

**Maintenant tu vas te calmer**, commença Katherine en l'attrapant par la gorge, **sinon je te jure que tu seras mon prochain repas.** Puis elle relâcha Elena. Cette dernière tomba sur les genoux et repris son souffle en se tenant la gorge. Katherine s'avança jusqu'à Klaus et se plaça à côté de lui. **Et pour te répondre à ta question c'était conclut dans le marché**. Je la regardais, puis mon regard se figea sur Klaus.

**Quel marché** ? Demandais-je ahurie.

**Et bien, je lui ai promis la liberté si elle m'aidé à accomplir ton sacrific**e, déclara Klaus. Je tournais ma tête vers Katherine pour m'adresser à elle.

**Espèce de Sal**, fis-je

**Chut, ne dis pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter**, déclara t-elle**. Mais j'y pense, dans tout les cas tu vas mourir **reprit-elle avec un sourire. Cette phrase me fit frémir. Je sentis tous mes membres se tendre. Klaus s'approcha de moi et m'attrappa une nouvelle fois. Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'étais sur le point de mourir. Il se placa derièrre moi avec un de ses bras qui me bloqué par la taille. Au même instant, je vis Damon et Stefan apparaitre. Katherine en profita pour attraper Elena en la menaçant de ses crocs.

**Laisses les Partir** ! S'exclama Stefan.

**Ca ne va pas être possible**…. Rétorqua Klaus. Si **vous faites le moindre mouvement Katherine tue Elena**

**Tout ce que l'on veut nous c'est Elena, l'autre petite vous pouvez la garder,** déclara Damon sur un ton humoristique. J'avais peur mais pas autant que ça. J'attendais un miracle. Enfin, à supposé qu'il y en ai un.

Dans une petite minute vous récupèrerez votre Elena chérie. Je te souhaite un bon voyage vers le pays des morts me chuchota Klaus. La panique m'envahissait et je vis sa main se lever avec ce qui ressemblait à un poignard qui se dirigeait vers ma poitrine. Je sentis la lame qui me déchira la peau, aucun son ne sortit de ma gorge tellement la douleur était vive. Je sentais la lame s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément dans ma chair. Je tombais à genoux et à l'instant même j'entendis un « maintenant ». Je devinais que quelqu'un me poussait malgré ma vision qui devenait toujours plus trouble. Une violente lumière m'apparût m'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Je me sentis propulser puis après flotter. Ma poitrine me faisait toujours aussi mal, je ne pouvais pas bouger, j'étais encore très faible. C'était assez bizarre. Je n'étais pas morte. Peut être qu'il avait loupé mon cœur cet imbécile. Enfin dans un sens tant mieux pour moi.

Allez, bois ! M'ordonna une voix. Non mais il était sérieux lui. Je n'avais pas soif moi. Je voulais juste un médecin. J'étais en train de me vider de mon sang, tel une poule que l'on vient d'égorger. Quelle comparaison ! J'arrivais à me dégoûter moi-même. Je sentis que l'on me soulevait la tête. C'était qui encore ce crétin qui me bougeait dans tout les sens. Je n'aimais pas du tout être tripoté comme ça. Quelque chose m'effleura les lèvres. Quelque chose de liquide et de tiède, puis une pression me fit ouvrir la bouche, et cette substance y pénétra. J'avalais quelques gorgées. Ca n'avait pas le goût d'une boisson que je connaissais, mais c'était délicieux je dois bien l'avouer. J'avalais de travers et la personne me redressa encore un peu plus. Je sentis mes forces revenir peu à peu et j'ouvris enfin les yeux.

**Ah ! Damon ! Mais… tu m'as donné ton sang** ! Fis-je dégoûtée.

Et même que tu as adoré ça, me répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Je fis une grimace puis il m'aida à me relever. Je regardais partout autour de moi pour découvrir l'endroit où on 'était.

**De toute évidence, ce n'est pas Mystic Falls**, fis Damon en scrutant les alentours.

**Bienvenue chez moi…** Rétorquai-je sans aucune satisfaction.

* * *

**J'éspère que cette suite vous auras plus :). Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et si la suite de ce chapitre vous intéresserez. (la fiction n'est pas encore terminé, c'est seulement au cas ou l'histoire ne vous intéresserez plus)**


End file.
